


关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的宫廷狗血古装连续剧脑洞

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 大概永远也不会写就是分享一下搞骨72式以及这个卖~肉尺度必须是HBO了，不是网飞的风格





	关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的宫廷狗血古装连续剧脑洞

【第一季】

试水的前几集，大概背景是中世纪，地点模糊，年代模糊，低魔近战法师环境。话说这天天露异象，斯卡曼德小公国的王后生了个女娃儿起名叫纽特，但算命的掐指一算说小公主八字不吉，养在亲人身边必有血光之灾，于是爹妈只能含泪把襁褓里的小公主送走了，送给住在森林里的女祭司们带去深山老林里抚养。

好在老俩口身边还有大儿子嘛，嗯。大儿子贼懂事，不过亲人也没告诉他妹妹被送走了，只是干脆地说妹妹死球了，免得他不理解。

然后时光荏苒岁月如梭，一转眼八岁的小正太王子忒修斯长大了，长得又强壮又可爱，此处应有展现王子优良品德，广受群众欢迎的镜头。有一次他跟小伙伴出去打猎，意外受伤掉落山崖昏迷不醒，当然以主角光环我们都知道他没死。镜头一晃忒王子已经被救了，光着身子，此处有卖肉镜头，你哥直挺挺躺在床上就下面盖一块毛巾，胸肌腹肌和唧唧轮廓都能看到，还蛮大。【你卡本来被要求正面全果出演，但还是虚了，后来访谈里经常被调侃这一段，他自己还说其实拍了一条全果的，但导演没用】

谁救的忒王子呢，当然就是被养在山里的纽特公主，因为她性子太野女祭司们觉得很难感化她，所以其实没跟祭司们一起住一起吃素，自己搞了一个小木屋住着，养了很多猫猫狗狗松鼠小鹿。你哥一见之下简直惊为天人，这不就爱上了。

然后还有一些在大自然里相处的环节，比如有你哥发现纽特公主毫不设防地在泉水里洗澡，此处应有纽公主背部全果镜头，站在水里回眸的林中纽特被誉为欧美剧十大美人镜头之一，常年在B站美人群像cut中占有一席之地，各大展子都有出纽公主cos的朋友。

这个纽特公主也不知道自己是公主，就当自己是个野孩子，长这么大没怎么见过男人，也不知道设防，被看光了就看呗，大喇喇继续洗澡。这你哥怎么能顶得住啊。总之最后就没顶住，等你哥伤好了，马上干柴烈火一拍即合，以山为媒以水位证，当场玉成好事，几度春风，此处拍的又唯美又野，因为是第一季需要噱头，两位主演各种露，各种卖力，收获宅男一致好评。

然后你哥毕竟是个王子，想起来自己摔落死爹妈还不得背过气去，而且好像是被埋伏的，艹够了以后就拍马屁股回城了，走之前说我一定会来接你娶你。

你哥回去以后发现事情果然大球了，别国在包围我们并且练兵，可能真要打仗了。于是你哥就很忙，一天到晚忙着也没空去接山里的情人。然后神棍又来了，一通计算操作以后又说你家怕不是还有个女儿，这女儿对这场战事大吉大利啊，爸妈一听欢天喜地派人去接纽特公主，于是纽特公主就回来撩。

你哥出城接妹妹，一见到盛装打扮的纽公主，懵的一逼：这个妹妹我原来曾见过的！

你妹也很开心：这个哥哥我熟得很！

【第二季】

话说上一季因为剧情狗血而且埋的悬念太大勉强获得预定，两位主演靠颜值和化学反应撑起过于平淡的剧情，不很爆但还是有一批观众的，嗯。两位营业得也好，后面常常有人翻前两季的访谈福尔摩斯说他们肯定有一腿了，小动作多的一匹哇。

第二季一开始就是王国面临各种危机，爸妈和神棍关起门来一算，原来有个可远交的国家的王子想跟我们联姻，忒哥人高马大一看就不愿意当受，那不就得把女儿接回来么。于是开始筹办迎接别人家的王子——谁呢，编剧也不想的，但格雷夫斯王子在一段意气风发的骑马镜头后强势出场，这个露脸镜头被B站弹幕用一大堆砖挡住了。重温的朋友不得不屏蔽弹幕才能正常观看。

然后就是各种宫廷剧情。帕西王子在有的镜头中很放荡，面对纽特公主又很正人君子，于是观众一直在猜他到底是好人还是坏人，来娶纽特公主到底居心何在。一开始几集还有人质疑帕西王子选角，后来就发现老男人装嫩也是别有一番风味，然后你哥有点忙，经常各种不在，心思比较活络的观众已经开始预测后面帕西x纽公主的戏份了。你哥心里也苦的，他很忙，纽公主知道是亲兄妹以后就开始怂了，不跟他亲亲不给他拉手，一脸纯洁又难受地说他们告诉我了兄妹是不能酱紫的，我们是不是做错了。

纽特公主因为是外面接回来的野孩子，贵族女娃们就不太看得起她，不怎么带她玩，只有莱斯特兰奇公爵女儿莉塔对她nice。纽特公主就成了莉塔的小尾巴，走到哪都跟着她，帕西王子有时候想孟浪，旁观了所有事情经过的莉塔就盯他，搞得他没能先成事，也摸不准这个公主到底喜不喜欢他，觉得她有点皮，看起来耐心渐渐流失。观众更不知道他是不是好人了！

又无聊又狗血的一季……快季终（一季也就6~8集吧）的时候国王王后办了一个舞会，跟帕西王子家合作能不能成看今晚了。帕西王子和纽特公主开场舞，场面华丽，帕西各种诚恳，掰开了直接说你嫁给我对你们家族有好处，我娶你对我的家族也有好处，但是我会尽我所能当个好老公。纽公主看起来也挺动心，刚想说话，你猜怎么着，消失了几集的男主粗线了。

你哥打扮的跟个公孔雀似的就来了，一个华丽转身强行换舞伴，于是跟他妹搂搂抱抱地跳起舞来，一边跳一边说，你是不是真的想嫁给他了。纽特公主说我已经意识到了这是我的责任，你不carry gun我不carry gun，谁来保卫祖国谁来保卫家？你哥很受伤，受伤狼狗还是狼，泪汪汪地说那我们怎么办，我已经爱上你了，不管你是野妞儿还是我妹妹，你怎么能这么对我，你难道不爱我咩，你真的要嫁给你不爱的人过一辈子咩，你妹顶嘴说我会当个好老婆，万一我以后也爱上他呢。

然后你哥就受不了了把人拉出来拽到外面园子里强吻。亲来亲去的你哥说你看你多动情，你还是喜欢我的对不对blabla，纽公主还想嘴硬，然后就在花园里的四柱凉亭下面开始上演激~情~戏，场面非常唯美，紫藤花飘来荡去，纽公主穿着大裙子你哥穿着军装礼服，激~情得要命。

这一幕被莉塔看见了，为了避免长针眼她没仔细看，还给他们打了掩护。

一转眼就到了第二天，纽特公主觉得哥哥说的对，我不能去祸害人家帕西王子，不然孩子太像舅舅这不是结亲是结仇了。于是她就去跟帕西王子说对不起我不能嫁给你，帕西王子问为什么，她说因为我心里有人了，我不能绿你，但是我也不会跟他在一起的，我以后就出家去算球得了。帕西王子很有礼貌亲亲手说祝你幸福，然后跟你哥聊了聊别的方面合作，就策马奔腾回国去了。本季帕西戏份结束，意外收获大量好评，观众各种呼吁回归，并且意外地被B站剪了一些和你哥的cut（

国王很生你妹的气，你哥站出来顶嘴说男人的事情什么时候需要牺牲女人的幸福，你爹就把你哥派出去打仗了，但是你哥收获了爱情一点不慌，临行来一发温馨play，开开心心出征。

你哥走了以后莉塔来找纽特公主谈心，她说我愿意嫁给你哥，你怎么看。纽特公主懵逼，本季终。

【第三季】

这狗血剧竟然以狗血搏出一片收视率而获得续订？顺便说一句在RPS的角度下两位主演卡雀因戏生情在本季宣传期之前已经公开了，宣传期成为大型放闪现场，播出前就有各种牵手度假街拍，一度被指责卖cp宣传，不过人家看起来好像是真心的，呢。

本季开头就是你哥在外面打仗，异常勇猛，为了给后面编剧大转向铺垫渲染一下战争の残酷。顺便说一句S345是一起订的，导致编剧有点飘，开始向自己不擅长的方向搞事情了。然后镜头一转你哥就回来了，头发留长了点，顺便说一句你哥很久没有卖肉戏份，观众都很期待。

你哥在战场上熬了这么久撸都没撸，一回来就奔妹妹房间去了（干什么呢），没想到纽特公主又开始矫情，这啊那啊的不愿意，然后竟然还闪出去把你哥让给莉塔相处，你哥丈二的和尚摸不着头脑，等到爸妈说你年纪也不小了也该给我们老俩口留个种了，你看莱斯特兰奇家的女娃怎么样，你哥才恍然大悟，敢情是轮到我了。

你哥当然马上就去跟妹妹解释我谁也不娶，但纽特公主不这么想啊，她想我愿意终身不嫁，你以后可是国王你不娶可怎么得了。于是她晓之以情动之以理，你哥正在陷入爱情，这哪受得了我心尖尖上的人要把我推出去，当时就撂脸子了，立马迁怒莉塔，纽特还为莉塔辩护说她是好人，都是我自己琢磨的，你哥可更生气了这傻孩子，真不让人省心。于是两人开始冷战，纽公主心里可委屈了，你当我是真心情愿的么！

然后经过一番操作你哥受了点伤，大概是腿不灵便要吊起来离地那种，智商于是就占领高地了（不是）。纽公主想去探望哥哥，看到莉塔在给他换药，心里的酸水儿止不住地往外冒，转身出门就往那墙上靠，其实巴不得哥哥只对我一个人笑（单押x4）。然后莉塔出门来扯她，纽公主很矫情，说我哥有嫂子照顾就好了，莉塔笑而不语就走了。纽公主磨磨蹭蹭半天进去，你哥似笑非笑看着她，原来还是晓得醋的，晓得就好，于是搞了起来，纽妹儿哭唧唧说我其实一点都舍不得把你让给人，你哥说傻孩子，别听别人糊弄你，你怎么会是个傻孩子呢。

于是为了惩罚她犯傻（和你哥腿离地了），就上演激~情~女上位和各种换药换绷带，你哥终于又开始卖肉。伤好了以后进入蜜月期，两个人出去山里跑马野战，此处又有很多段你们懂的那种戏快剪，为了凑时长还凑了一定S1的画面，美其名曰回忆杀。你哥带着纽妹儿站在山顶上说你看这都是我为你打下的江山，等我当了国王说话算话你就给我生一打儿子。

纽特公主寻思着你这话不对啊，第一我这江山很不稳固啊，第二你这不是咒咱爹么，你爹难道不是我爹了还。他们浪着浪着感觉江山不太太平，就搓炉石回城了，一回去满城风雨，糟了，莉塔失踪了。

这时观众也都知道了莉塔是好人，反正她迟早也要嫁人为什么不直接嫁给王子，而且她根本不介意你哥跟妹妹黏糊，只要让她生继承人就好了，她还非常愿意给两个人打掩护，你说这样的未婚妻你哥去哪里找。于是为了报答嫂子成全之恩，纽特公主也怂恿他，你哥就微服出行去找莉塔了。顺便说一句他是微服因为莉塔他爹不是个省心的人，国王不会同意大张旗鼓去救儿子的疑似未婚妻。

没想到你哥这一去就去了好一会儿，家里人收到了莉塔的死讯（可能还有body），送信的人说这就是你家哥哥干的！你哥浓眉大眼地叛变了，跟了山的那边海的那边一个大魔头格林德沃搞事情！国王嗷一声就撅了过去，一片混乱中纽特公主打扮得跟罗宾汉似的，开始逃出城堡，千里追凶不是，兄。本季在莫名其妙的剧情中结束。

【第四季】

由于一下子获得三季续订编剧有点飘，投资也扩大了集数也增加了，编剧开始不满足于拍宫廷内景和狗血爱情，开始搞外景引入战争场面和更多常驻角色了。本季人气配角（zhuan）帕西回归，宣传照上囧雀卡三人站位神秘莫测，引发网友热议。顺便说一句本季纽公主不再穿S1的林中精灵风和S23的华丽大裙子，开始有很多邋邋遢遢的扮相，纽公主唯粉大呼不平。

这一季一开始就是纽特公主穿得像个假小子一样，邋邋遢遢地在邻国要饭。原来大魔头老格搞事情的地方就是帕西王子的国家，格雷夫斯家已经被颠覆了，这一亩三分地现在是老格说了算。纽特公主靠一点以前学的三脚猫功夫和魔法混进邻国，几次三番差点被弄，然后被戈斯坦恩佣兵姐妹救了。

原来戈斯坦恩姐妹以前是帕西王子家的亲卫，到现在也跟着帕西王子在搞事情。这里帕西王子不穿华丽丽的礼服，打扮得像个英俊的糙汉子一样强势出场，弹幕prprprprprprppr的同时也有绿字飘过你哥的大名。

帕西王子告诉纽特公主你哥确实是叛变了，很多人都看见他在老格那边，而且还说是他当众弄死了你嫂子。纽特公主：我不信我不信我不信，自己跑出安全区，被三个老格那边的坏蛋围住，打不过，差点要被……

当然还是被阻止了，上一集停在那里编剧差点被喷到狗血淋头，片尾3秒预告来救她的人没露脸。谁来救纽特公主呢？当然是你哥，你哥看起来已经不像个好人，换了一身新造型，纽特公主一时也不敢叫哥哥。你哥的意思是这个小妞归我了，你们都给老子爬，于是比较粗鲁地把纽特公主扛回单人宿舍，没人的时候你哥想说相信我，但是纽特公主担惊受怕这么久劲儿也上来了就我不听我不听我不听，你哥：你听我解释……

然后在老格圆桌会议的时候有人抗议举报说你哥养了个小情儿，儿女情长的一看就没坏到彻底。老格说是伐？你哥说才不是呢，我就是要**她，**再**，****起来搞得她**，**，****。老格说我们等着看，于是就去听壁脚，你哥知道在听壁脚只能强行那个了一下，纽特公主更生气了，此处弹幕已经有人提出换攻，毕竟那边二set的帕西王子还在疯狂找跑丢的纽特公主……

之后还有一些老格家那啥乱的聚会，人人腿上抱一个妞儿，你哥当然抱着你妹，大家都玩的很开放他也不好意思，于是有一些纽特公主超绝委屈的公众play，当然最后还是没有play起来，你哥才不让别人看呢，关键动作还是要回房在做。不过在场很多人都看到了你哥跟你妹那那啥啥的动作，在场有一个配角叫做克雷登斯，是原来帕西王子家的大主教，被老格威胁以后归顺了老格，他默默记在小本子上。

所以虽然你哥也在偷偷帮纽特公主跟帕西王子接头，里应外合搞老格，但纽特公主一直很生哥哥的气，哥哥也没有时间解释。老格最后还是不相信你哥，准备弄死他，你哥虽然准备不充分但也只能突然搞事情，当然很快被老格摁住了，你哥最后只来得及把你妹送出去，交给帕西王子和戈斯坦恩姐妹，扭头跟老格继续搏斗，你妹当然已经知道哥哥还是好的，哭着喊着要回去救哥哥，这一季在你哥身负重伤生死不明，两个人许仙-白娘子的姿态中结束。

编剧被骂惨了。

有rumor说你哥是提出加薪所以被强行写死，你卡还不得不出来辟谣说他挣得真不多。

【第五季】

剧情紧接上一季结尾，白袍巫师甘道夫（不是）老邓出现，念叨着可不能让老格再闹腾下去了，就出手做法天降大火，帕西王子在掩护下成功把纽特公主救出去，但这一次搞老格的行动还是失败了。老邓顺手救了一个被老格弄得半死不活的人，这人当然就是你哥。

这边帕西王子把纽特公主带回安全屋，当然他们都以为你哥凉得透透儿了，你妹心如死灰状，帕西王子柔情攻势，此处换攻弹幕更多了，但也有看完本季的回来给帕西王子刷砖……

帕西王子这边的作战会议一商量，发现老格有个老对头叫老邓，要想搞掉他，只能去求助这个住得很偏僻的老邓头。于是几个美国人一起上路，你妹为了给你哥报仇，当然也跟着一起去了。一路旅行强行渲染美利坚风景图，拍了一些旅游宣传片，而且你妹有了奔头，终于开始对帕西王子笑了，没那么寡妇样。帕西王子有了小希望，简直英俊得叫人心疼。

好嘛，等他们到了老邓那里，发现老邓还养了一个伤员，可不就是活蹦乱跳的你哥！原来你哥受了重伤已经失忆，但因为爱情就是记得你妹的样子，于是养伤期间画了很多你妹的画像（你从哪儿学的这技能你文化课不是没毕业么），贴得满塔楼都是，你妹看到嘤的一声就投入了男主的怀抱，帕西：mmp。在场只有帕西知道他俩是兄妹，但是帕西是个雷锋，他不说，谁也不知道，主角两人享受了甜甜蜜蜜的乡下假期，获得身边美利坚农民诚挚的祝福。

然后就是忒王子和纽公主在老邓头这里的花式缠~绵，又是你们都懂的那种戏份，就不仔细说了，姿势没有什么新意，而且两位主演因为身价不同露得没那么多了……

顺便说一句拍到这里的时候RPS已经流产，卡雀虽然分手，但因为敬业还是很认真地在拍，不过弹幕和评论有许多冷嘲热讽和撕，总之这一季的那啥戏大家看的很不过瘾。

顺便说一句老格和老邓的演员现实中是一对儿夕阳红，宣传期主要靠他俩放闪，卡雀站位都离对方十万八千里，靠夕阳红组和帕西王子卖力营业勉强还能维持热度。

最后大家一顿操作，操作出来搞死老格的办法是献祭一个斯卡曼德，当然老邓和你忒哥都认为只有忒哥才是标准的斯卡曼德，他当仁不让想去送死，帕西王子什么也没说，你就当他有点小私心吧。这里又有一点生离死别的那种戏，拍的很唯美，不过你纽特公主已经盘算好了，此处感情暗潮格局参见嬛嬛和你果郡王。

所以关键时候纽特公主说了实话，把自己献祭了，但同时你哥爆气，老邓也出手，大家齐心协力还是搞死了老格，你哥给看起来凉了的纽特公主深情一吻，奇迹出现，纽特公主呛出一口灰活了回来，除了帕西的脸又被一堆砖挡住简直是个皆大欢喜的最终季结局……

最后你哥带着你妹欢欢喜喜把家还，帕西王子十送纽特公主，送到最后的时候趁你哥不注意终于亲到了女主角，说如果你先遇见我一定要考虑我，然后趁你哥刀没拔出来转身潇洒离开，弹幕为帕西王子哭得稀里哗啦，此处帕西戏份全部结束，收获许多个人cut和唯粉，也有cp粉不服输剪了他和纽公主的好结局，但帕西王子因为这剧迅速蹿红，演大制作去了，也算是真人HE？

【第六季最终季】

按照客观规律本来上一季可以结束但编剧为了圈钱强行谈多一季，那这一季就该烂尾了，当然这剧也不例外……

顺便说一句S123纽特公主一直是长发公主，然后到最终因为流浪过已经是短发公主了，但又回复了漂亮裙子的打扮，然后你哥越发沧桑，还有点发胖。然后这一季几个高人气常驻都不在了，评论各种不看好，新常驻克雷登斯大主教更是因为发型被批得猴起来，哪怕卖他和新角色纳吉尼姐姐都没扛住。

当然宣传期的时候演克雷登斯的鹅老师让你们：真香。

这一季开始在斯卡曼德宫廷里，一个从邻国流浪来的克雷登斯大主教帮病歪歪的老国王和王后稳定了局面，得到这个国家各种贵族的拥护，老国王和王后也很信任他，他的地位隐隐超过了原来的野生神职人员纳吉尼姐姐。就当大家都对忒王子不抱希望的时候，老头都开始找过继的时候，你忒王子抱着美人妹妹强势回归，举国上下一片欢庆，祖传的王位终于后继有人。

不过克雷登斯大主教一看，尼玛你妹这不是，在美利坚的时候你睡的那个妞儿吗？！

当然你哥也意识到了，他也反威胁克雷登斯大主教：你给老格卖过命，你的屁股也不干净，咱俩大舅不说二舅，你最好给我闭上嘴。

经过一番宫廷剧操作，可能要过继的随便什么配角搞了点事，老国王和王后还是发现了俩主角的那档子事，这都最终季了你们二老眼睛是不是有点瞎啊！老国王大发雷霆，强令两个人分手，你哥抵死不从，爸妈去纽特公主那边晓之以理动之以情，毕竟你哥是要当国王的人，那个要过继的配角又不成器，这个国家毕竟还是要面子上过得去的，你就省点儿心吧。

最后你妹含泪答应了爸妈安排，决定要去远远的山里当一辈子单身女祭司为国家祈福。你哥抗议无用，只能再来一发生离死别那种戏，这场戏看哭千万女观众，你哥心里真的苦，你妹也只怨造化弄人。最后十八里相送，把纽特公主送走了，你哥行尸走肉一样回来，克雷登斯大主教摸摸脑壳感觉自己做的不太对。

原来老国王身体已经不太好快领盒饭了，才那么坚持要赶快把纽特公主送走，但他拗不过你哥，你哥也没有娶王后，等他盒饭以后你哥当了国王，转眼数年后。

数年后这个王国歌舞升平，忒国王做好人民的好服务员，治下大家都很开心，就是他自己不开心，这个镜头里你哥已经有了大胡子强行加年纪。这时候老王后也快要领盒饭了，临走前拉着你哥的手说你把你妹接回来吧，只要你开心我们老俩口才能瞑目啊。说完就嗝屁了，最后纳吉尼姐姐自愿顶替你妹去当单身女祭司为国家祈福，你哥解决了所有事情以后去山里初见的地方接你妹，纽特公主林间回眸，你哥已经老了，她还是像十几年前一样年轻漂亮，全剧终。

最后一季没营养中间又很拖沓，虽然有点烂尾但还是HE，可喜可贺可喜可贺。

顺便说一句最后一季的时候RPS的卡雀又复合了，剧里剧外cp粉一本满足，不过你哥x帕西的cp cut还是在B站雄踞一席之地，同时也有拉郎的帕西王子x克雷登斯大主教cut（哪怕他们剧里基本没对过戏），拉娘的戈斯坦恩姐x纽特公主cut（哪怕她们之间化学反应少得可怜），哥嫂cut（嫂子粉哭晕在厕所），老格x老邓cut（喜闻乐见大家都磕），还有一点点鬼畜的老格x你哥，老邓x你哥，北极cp万年没人产粮，只有圈地自萌形态。

N年后RPS修成正果，红鼻子又来拍了个短片，cp粉幸福地说还能再爱一万年！

 

 

 

 

（欢迎补充或者人身攻击编剧


End file.
